Origins to the IS
by Senor-Luigi
Summary: The world is finially opened to a Union long ago banned form the world, now reunited, the world they all knew changed  Ichika x Houki   Charlotte   Cecilia and Oc x Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, ****Luigi ****back ****with ****a ****other ****story, ****I ****know ****what ****you ****are ****thinking,**** "****why ****are ****you ****starting ****a ****other ****story ****if ****your ****not ****done ****with ****your ****other ****one?****" ****well**** "****The ****Needs ****of ****the ****Many****" ****is ****on ****hold****(don't ****worry ****I****'****m ****still ****working ****on ****it)****and ****this ****plot ****came ****in ****my ****head, ****well ****enough ****of ****me ****talking ****lets ****get ****to ****the ****story. ****Oh ****ya ****I ****have ****2 ****primary ****OC ****in ****here ****but ****don't ****worry ****they ****won't ****interfere ****with ****the ****beautiful ****love ****pentagon ****(it****'****s ****a ****pentagon ****right?)**

_**Disclaimer-**__**I **__**don't **__**own **__**Infinite **__**Stratos, **__**and **__**never **__**will.**_

**Infinite****Stratos**

_Origins __of __the __IS_

Cecilia Alcott, the representative of England sighed as she turned her attention away from the TV, with the Gospel destroyed and the beginning of the second term, life seemed easier, yet as she prepared herself for class today, she felt a sense of dread. The Coastal treaty would come to a end, something she didn't want to expire. That treaty was the only thing holding the military might of the Hispanic Empire from roaming the world; it was the treaty that prevented the murderers of her aunt and uncle from rejoining the world.

The Hispanic Union (as they called themselves) was one of the last nations to be ruled by men, she was amazed on how men were still relevant in such a place. She turned back to the TV and flipped the channel to the world news and watched as the streets of London were in a uproar to the end of the treaty, of course she didn't blame them, the empire attacked them resulting in thousands of casualties and hundreds of deaths. But she was confused, the other nations of the world either didn't care or welcomed the end, saying that "once again the union would help and provide for the poor and needy". Outside her window were a number of crews setting up the equipment in preparation for the arrival on the union, just like the camera crews around the world after hearing from the Union in a automated response. Seeing that it was time to head to class she turned of the TV and left, as she was in the main building she over heard talk of two new transfer students, then again this school had a thing for transfer students so it didn't seem surprising any more.

"Hey Charlotte, do you know anything about the new students?" she asked in a dull tone when they met.

"Not a clue. I'm just as confused as you."

"Well one of them is supposed to be Japanese" replied Houki as she joined the group dragging along a tired Ichika who was still recovering from being woken in some unknown fashion. They finally reached the classroom were the immediately took their seats.

Maya Sensei looked at the class until they were ready "All right class, I know that you have hear that we are getting two new students" the class muttered to each other wondering why they keep getting new classmates as she motioned for the student to enter. As she walked in all eyes were on her, her eyes matched her hair; a platinum-blue that radiated in the light, her figure was being grabbed by her kimono revealing her very defined figure and her developed assets. Ichika looked up from his book to look but quickly put his head down after feeling a murderous intent from his "girlfriends", he seemed to feel under pressure but he didn't say anything. "Alright now, please introduce yourself."

"Hello my name is Kotomi Mon-de-sound, I am a representative of northern Japan, I am 14years old, and my family heritage comes from a long line of priestess. I hope we can all get along."

"Thank you Kotomi, you seat will be near the window, four seats down." she bowed and went to her newly assigned seat.

Most of the students were amazed making small remarks, "wow"

"I wonder if she has a personal IS" replied another.

"Is that her natural hair color?"

"Alright class, listen up", Maya got the attention of the classroom, "since the Coastal treaty is coming to a end and our school is a spot that the Union is said to appear. Most of the staff is preparing the formalities that are necessary" the class started to mumble to each other. "Class please be on your best behavior and self study for the time being". The class waited for Maya to leave the class room before turning toward Kotomi, then they all started to ask questions (all except Ichika for reasons unknown).

"Where from northern Japan are you from?"

"What is your favorite type food?"

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Do you like to read books?"

"WAIT!" every one stopped "we are missing the most important question." Replied the girl, they turned their attention back to Kotomi staring her down with anticipation. "Is their anyone special in your life?"

There was silence, complete and utter silence. "I do, he is dear to me, nothing else in this world can compare, to how I feel about him."

"Kaaaaa, that so sweat." The girls were amazed and started to talk among themselves

Houki, no longer feeling threatened form the transfer student, released her death grip on Ichika's arm. "So how long has it been since you last saw him" she asked out of curiosity?

"It has been around nine years since I last saw him" she replied.

"That long, how do you now what he looks like" she said, remembering when she was united with Ichika in the beginning of the year.

No one except Ichika caught on to what was said, that it has been nine years since they last meet, meaning that their separation had something to do with the Coastal treaty. He started wonder if the boy she was talking about was from the Hispanic Union, seeing that was the only way that communication would be nearly impossible.

"Well, we have been able to send letters and photos to each other" Kotomi said as she pulled out some letters. She held them close to her heart "Even if he isn't here, he will always be my love." she looked up and he could of sworn that she looked sad., but at second glance she was perfectly fine. The girls were chatting among themselves and were speaking about their love-interests

Ichika, still curious about the nationality of her boyfriend, decided to ask about the treaty hoping that it would give an insight on him. "Kotomi, how do you fell about the Coastal treaty coming to a end?"

"I can't wait; I am so happy that the treaty isn't going to be extended" she stated "the Unions defense force was only doing there job when the British illegally accessed the Mexican archives." This small statement irked Cecilia, "if they didn't desecrate and try to copy files then no one would of died and the treaty wouldn't exist."

"**WHAT!**" She shouted, "Are you out of your mind?" It was dead silent, no one spoke, to surprised by her sudden out burst. "do you even know what those barbarians did nine tears ago? THEY KILLED HUNDREDS! they were afraid, they were weak, and most of all they were _ancient_"

Ichika came over in a attempt to stop her "Cecilia, come on, don-"

She smacked his hand "don't touch me"she turned back to Kotomi, "the killed my aunt and uncle in the first conflict!" she started to shake uncontrollably "those bastards should all **die**"

"I lost my father in the conflict" Cecilia stopped, for she was not expecting someone to say that they had family involved in the conflict "do you now whats its like to lose family then ripped away from your loved one?" she was in tears now and shivering uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry , I really am" that was the last thing she could say before she left the room letting tears of her own fall, for she to knew the pain of losing loved ones. Ichika started after her but Laura and Charlotte stopped him and shock their heads telling him to let her be.

**Man it took longer than expected to finish this chapter, I have up to chapter 4 on paper but it seems to take longer on my cp.(oh well) I'm thinking that the next chap will be up next week, and as all ways reviews are appreciated**

**till next time**

**Senor-Luigi**


	2. Unbound

**Well I started to type is chapter sooner than expected, but I just got Project Diva and I've been playing it like crazy (the game trolls me on the hard setting - ). It awesome so I recommend it, but besides that this chapter is more about the arrival of the Union (so no action yet) and shows what is happening around the world at the time (that's important you know), now back to the story.**

_**Disclaimer- we all know by now. I don't own infinite Stratos**_

_Unbound_

It took a while till they could finally calm down Kotomi, now she only made silent whimpers time to time, other than that there wasn't much going on.

"Hey, are they going to cover the world arrival of the Union on TV?" asked some one.

"Oh ya, they are quick someone turn on the monitor." the girl hurries to the front of the class to turn on the world news. Soon everyone was waiting for the broadcast to start.

Cecilia finally can back, calmer but that didn't stop her from pushing her way to the front. She didn't know why she did that, even though she hated the Union, she continued watching. The class was getting impatient with the news that some had to tell them that it was starting.

Main reporter/- "This is World News on "The Zen" today's topic is the end of the Coastal treaty."

side reporter/- "Thats right, the restrictions are finally coming to a end. The world has seemed to forgiven the Union over the HD2E1-Redeemer conflict"

Main reporter/- "that is all except England, for many supposed reasons they fought to have the ban last longer than twenty years"

side reporter/- "one of those reasons was that they have not fully recovered from the 3 hour battle that took place of their shores. The site of the battle remains as a broken result of arrogance said to be the English's fault, the line of artificial islands and destroyed ruins of England's navel fleet still remain with the only HU assault ship ever shot down "

Main reporter/- "Military scientists report that the HU fleet's ability to traverse the void of space and appear around the world in a instant without difficulty is a technological marvel, its this power that makes them a powerful ally and able to help people around the world."

Reporter/1- "Thats exactly right, after receiving a automated transmission on coordinates what they will appear, our crews hurried there. Sadly some of them are not the safest places to be."

Reporter/2- "I completely agree with you on that, right now my crew is in Southern Libya, and we are all wearing body armor and helmets due to a raging civil war going on." the reporter takes cover as a explosion erupts in the back round. "As you can hear, the two parties are fighting, the loyalist and the fascist. The loyalist being past allies of the HU are hoping that they will help restore peace."

Reporter/1- "But how can they be so sure that they won't side with the fascist?"

Reporter/2- "True, but sense the treaty the loyalist have tried to follow the guide lines set before their isolation."

Main reporter/- "so what is the situation like over there?"

Reporter/2- "well right now they are exchanging small arms fire and a motor rounds, from what we can see both sides are trying to set up their howitzer cannons and are bringing in heavy armor tanks"

Main Reporter/- "Thank you for the up date, and we all hope that you can return safely."

Reporter/1 and 2- "your welcome and we hope so too."

Main Reporter/- "Now we turn to our people in Europe"

Reporter/5- "Well Bob, most of Europe is calm and surprisingly happy about the reunification of the Hispanic Union. Of course there are still groups of people that want the treaty to be extended. But strangely they are the whole of England and the top IS builders of Germany and France."

Main Reporter/- "Care to explain, Jim?"he shuffled in his seat a little. "Why would they be against the reunification?"

Reporter/5- "The reason for England's anger is apparent, but unless you studied military history what you don't know is that the conflict took part in two stages. One was far from shore, where British forces engaged a union ship from trying to retrieve stolen data from spies. It didn't end well, the spies were killed along with whatever they tried to steal and the brits lost three IS pilots."

Main Reporter/- "So is that the secret history?" he was surprised a little but in his curiosity he wanted

to find out the truth. "Then why was there a second battle?"

Reporter/5- "Now thats were it gets tricky, the Union was enraged by the interference by the IS pilots and wanted to charge them under sabotage and intervening on a high priority mission in their courts, but England wouldn't comply with the demand so they sent a fleet of seven ships to go retrieve them. That move didn't fly the right way and England sent half of the RN to intercept them. To make a long story short a Union fleet of 32 ships faced a combined force of the RN, RSF, and french, German, and British IS, then the rest is in the text books."

side reporter/- "thats... ummm very surprising, so that is the reason for their decision?"

Reporter/5- "pretty much, they were humiliated and want revenge."

side reporter/- "thanks for the information, now we turn to a surprising location for their arrival, the IS academy in japan."

Main reporter/- "Ann why is it that they would visit the academy?"

"That is what confuses people the most Bob, as we all know the Japanese school is all girls except for one boy, and it is still a mystery to why he can operate one."

Main Reporter/- "So in your opinion, why do you think they are going there?"

"In my opinion they are going to enroll someone or they are dropping of some sort of technology" she started to look at the sea, "but then again, who really knows what is going to happen? The world shut them down after they were infiltrated and when they demanded justice we locked them up" she sighed and turned to face the camera, "but we are going to find out."

Soon after she finished talking a timer appeared on the top right of the screen. The classroom were all nervous about the reappearance, they watched the time tick away, they kept on turning their heads to and from the window to the screen. It wasn't long before the timer reached zero... dead silence, no one made a move or spoke. "Holy shit!" they turned back to the screen. "They came out of nowhere, a fleet of 5 ships came from the sky and have started to communicate with the Libyan government... wait! The government has now allied itself with the Union, they are about to support the military suppress the..." she didn't finish her sentence as the assault ship above opened fire.

Reporter/5-"they are in Europe now, not in numbers but they are still present, the command ship is a Hunter-class void cruiser, and it is heading for the UN headquarters in Switzerland. The reaction of the people here is very welcoming, there are no riots or any sort of hostility present."

"LOOK!" the class turned to face the girl pointing out the window, "They are here, there are three of them!" She was right, three warships were heading toward the school, one girl pulled out a pair of binoculars and started to tell them of their known specifications.

"Two scorpion class battleships armed with 8-tri 220mm cannons,4 for on top and 4 on bottom.

They are also armed with a assortment of mid to short ranged weaponry, the third ship is a …...uggg, I don't know what it it, I'm sorry guys."

Cecilia walked over and patted the girl on the back and with her other hand took the binoculars to look at the ships. She observed the carefully making sure to find out their names, but when she looked at the last vessel the binoculars fell from her hands. "It's the Redeemer, they have finally shown themselves" turning she walked toward the door. As her hand touched the handle it opened, Chifuyu was on the other side looking down on her.

"So are you going to engage the strongest force on this planet?" she stared down the girl who's eyes only showed a murder intent. Not seeing a change in her eyes she stepped out of the way "good luck, Cecilia your going to need it, I better start writing a condolence letter to your family though." That last sentence snapped her out of her trance, not once did she think of dieing, looking a the ground she felt ashamed of herself for the second time that day. Seeing her stop Chifuyu spoke to her once more. "Its hard huu? Going to fight not knowing if you will return, I forgive you for now but there might not be a next time." though the words sunk deep in her heart, she never noticed a small ship land in the courtyard.

_A ship that would challenged her very way of thought._

**Man, I started this before the break but I didn't finish till now, I am ashamed of myself. Well I should have the chapter for my other story up soon so I'm working on both. As always please review it helps morale.**

_Senor-Luigi_


	3. Second

**Reviews ****are ****good; ****they ****ask ****questions ****and ****allow ****intellectual ****conversations. ****To ****answer ****The ****Reviewer****'****s ****question, ****yes ****under ****normal ****circumstances ****people ****would ****react ****in ****a ****negative ****fashion, ****that****'****s ****why ****only ****small ****areas ****of ****the ****world ****were ****visited. ****I ****mean ****if ****you ****saw ****giant ****flying ****warship ****above ****you, ****you ****would ****freak ****out, ****right?****My ****hope ****is ****that ****this ****chapter ****will ****answer ****your ****question ****with ****a ****reasonable ****answer ****without ****diverging ****from ****the ****plot. ****And ****for **BAka vocaloid FAN, **I ****choose ****to ****make ****the ****Hispanic ****Union ****for ****a ****few ****reasons. ****1 ****out ****of ****all ****the ****manga ****and ****anime ****I****'****ve ****seen, ****not ****once ****have ****I ****seen ****or ****mentioned ****of ****anyone ****of ****Hispanic ****background. ****2 ****in ****the ****series ****there ****is ****no ****hint ****of ****any ****Hispanic ****nation ****(it****'****s ****like ****we ****don****'****t ****exist)****and ****3 ****I ****thought ****that ****it ****would ****be ****cool ****for ****the ****plot ****if ****some****one ****other ****than ****the ****euro ****zone ****or ****America ****to ****be ****a ****world ****power ****and ****have ****a ****hidden ****secret ****to ****it. ****I****'****m ****thankful ****for ****your ****reviews ****so ****please ****keep ****them ****coming.**

_**Disclaimer**__-I __get __tired __of __doing __this, __we __all __know __right?_

_Second_

The class watched as small cargo ships went to and from the warships to the back of the building, many where confused on why the warships didn't come closer and land. "Sensei? Why are the ships so far out? They must be about 4 miles out!"

"They have to, because of international law." She looked up from her desk and stared out the window. "The IS academy is designated as a non-military zone. That also includes a 3 mile radius"

"And this is supposed to protect us from hostile nations?"

"No, it allows us to activate the schools defenses. But due to recent events we need to modify and upgrade the existing system" turning her head to a open file on her desk she closed it and placed it in her bag with a sigh. "That is what the Union is doing; they are dropping of the necessary equipment and staff to install it."

"WAIT! What is a fighter doing there?" shouted a student as she pointed out the window. She walked over to the window and studied the ship for awhile saying to herself about configurations, catching herself before she said to much; she ordered the student to their seats and told them not to worry about it. Soon after, the sky was clear of any ships from the Union.

The door opened as Maya walked in and whispered something into her ear, nodding she turned to the class. "All right our second Transfer Student has arrived" all eyes turned to the door; they were surprised at who they saw. A young boy wearing advanced light armor walked in, he was well toned, his eyes were brown and his hair was blackish-brown, his body was nicely tanned and he wore glasses. He turned to face the class. "All right please introduce your self to us."

"Greetings, my name is Antonio, I am the current representative to the Hispanic Union. I am 15 years old, born in November 8 at San Luis in Mexico. It is my hope that we can get along."

"Thank you for introduction. Your seat is the last empty seat in this room." He nodded and sat down after he settled down she spoke. "All right class, you will have to battle in the next tournament"

"What you mean we have to fight in a other tournament?" asked Houki

"That's right, think of it as a exam." She turned around "oh and it's mandatory that everyone participates. NO EXAMPTIONS! Challenges to the rep means you fight in a special battle that doesn't count in your grade." She stared at her students "any questions?" no response came "Good, the lesson is on high-G defense maneuvers. If you want to defeat any thing this is ability that can make it happen. You will learn this in two weeks. If you understand say yes, if you don't still say yes."

"YES SIR!" the class fell silent and the lesion started. Many of the students were looking at the electronic copy they have received, Cecilia relaxed as she picked her own that was sent by her country. She turned and faced Antonio who was writing every down with some effort in a old leather binder, she could only chuckle at the sight. Chifuyu was changing files, Antonio seeing this quickly opened his bag and pulled out a device that projected a screen out, in which he quickly typed out something on the screen. She stopped laughing in her head and felt pretty pissed at that display of tech.

The lesson continued for another 2 hours before the bell for lunch rang. The students were relived that the lesson was over for now, they grabbed their respected tables and started to eat. No one noticed that 2 of the students left "Houki, Charlotte, Laura do you want to eat up on the roof?"

"Sure, Ichika" they replied as they gathered their lunches and headed to the door. "Don't make us wait now." He smiled and gathered his stuff as he started to head to the door.

"Ichikaaaaaa!" he freeze immediately at the voice and slow turned his head to face Cecilia, she suddenly grabbed his shoulder squeezing it painfully "What about me? Hmmmm, you are going to invite me too. Right?" Ichika cowered form the dark sinister aura oozing out from her, think on what would he should do.

"Of course you're invited, your our friend right?"

"Wait, let me get my stuff, alright?" he sighed in relief and calmed him self down, he had escaped her rifle for the moment (not that she would hit him anyway).

She returned with her stuff and grabbed her arm and draa… I mean, they walked out together, he had a feeling that his life was going to get worst when he opened the door.

"Ichika, you take to long." Came a unanimous reply.

"Well there was a unexpected delay" he said hoping that they would not turn around, yet fate was cruel and they faced him as he silently cursed him self one again. He stood still with Cecilia holding his arm obvious to the girls around them, he felt the murderous intent from their stares and was starting to sweet under the pressure. Strangely, they stopped looking at him and turned their stares to the girl on his arm. Some how this got her attention and she returned them with a equal amount of combativeness, Ichika took advantage of this and got away from the group of girls. After he was a good distance away he turned to face them and called out to them "HEY, are you coming or not?"

The girls turned and faced him shocked that he had gotten away from them, angered by that, they ran after him to rap... catch him, seeing that they had taken the bait he hurried to the roof. They where faster than expected so he had to pick up his pace. When he reached the door to the roof the heard voices on the other side, he tried to listen so that he could identify who it was. But he never had a chance to put his ear to the door before the girls tackled him and they were thrown outside. Houki took advantage of the still dazed Ichika by pinning him down by his arms, she sat on his stomach to prevent him from getting up. He tried to push her off but was cut of when bent forward making her chest press against his, she grabbed his hand s and placed her face close to his so that their lips were millimeters away and as they were about to touch they heard a slight noise escape from someone. They looked to the source of the sound to see both transfer students sitting there with Kotomi on Antonio's lap looking like they were about to kiss but were shocked at what had happened. No one moved, it was dead silent. They were processing all that happened in their state of shock.

Antonio placed Kotomi next to him on his left and spoke to the still dazed group at the door. "Well sense you guys are here, would you like to have lunch with us?" they looked at other before they nodded in approved and fixed themselves up from the floor. They sat in a circle, Antonio with Kotomi on his left, next to her was Laura, Charlotte with Ichika. Houki was on his left, with Cecelia on the right of Antonio. After situating themselves with each other they opened their respected lunches out and started to eat. In the beginning they did not speak much other than occasional sharing each others food and asking to try something they had brought, Ichika had noticed that the food that Antonio brought didn't have any rice to go with it and its mixture was different to, he also shared with Kotomi a lot but this was noticed by everyone. "Antonio?" he look to face Ichika, "What are you eating?"

Looking up from his food he answered him. "these are fajitas, with wild beans and onions." he grabbed a extra fork and pointed it to him, "would you like to try some?"

He did, said it was good and shared it with Char. Laura look at Antonio and started to question him, "Why is it that your nation sent out its Space fleet around the world instead of just announcing your reunion to the world. Don't you you think that people would panic and "

"Well, that was taken into consideration" he took a bit of food and continued, "we were afraid of many European nation mistaking our convoys as invasion fleets, so we secretly engaged in compromises with the nations that were to be visited. Our leaders talked in secret to leaders around the world to plan things accordingly"

"So you threaten world leaders to make a flashy appearance." interrupted Cecilia

"No, we talked things out like civilized people do, decisions like on how many ships were allowed in their airspace and trade agreements were talked about. Also location was critical in this operation, some countries need our help and support while others need help on infrastructure."Kotomi offered some of her food to him by holding out her chopsticks , he happily ate the food and thanked her for it. Houki thought this was strange for people who just met, but her thoughts were interrupted.

"Antonio, where were you born in the Hispanic Union?" Asked Charlotte.

"Well, I was born in the southern most mountains of Mexico. It was a small village with around one thousand people in it."

"Did you like it in there? Your home village that is."

"Of course! I loved it there, it was very peaceful and quiet plus the food was delicious and the air was fresh." sighing he looked to the horizon and continued, "but their was one person missing there in my life." he looked at Kotomi and gave her a loving smile which in turned her checks turned a light shade of red as she look into his eyes.

"Antonio?"

"Ya"

"What is your relationship with Kotomi?

"Well...we are umm..." He silently cursed himself for showing to much affection to the beautiful miko besides him and was trying to come up with a suitable answer to tell them. His inability to come up with a answer was quite amusing as he shuffled around and muttered to himself. They could only laugh silently to themselves as they waited for an answer.

" I'm his fiance" she said as he wrapped her arms around him pressing her body on his back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Eeeeeeeeeee!" they were shocked at the answer, they look at him for conformation. He had his head down to cover his embarrassment and was fumbling with his hands in a attempt to clam him self down.

He looked up after awhile, "Ya, she is my fiance, we have know each other sense we were little and have grown to love each others company and after time flew by we were put in a arranged marriage." he was happy when he said that holding her Kotomi's hand and no longer felt embarrassed.

"So you are childhood friends?" asked Ichika

"We were, but that has changed now hasn't it? Now we are much more than childhood friends." he smiled at them. "Now lets finish our food, ok?" all nodding in agreement they returned to their food, shared with each other and engaged in small talk. The rest of their lunch break was without incident and only the occasional stare down and murderous auras engulfing the roof, Ichika also suffered from being force fed different foods from the girls which were good or uneatable. Antonio only laughed at his misfortune caused by the girls in his life. Yet he felt sorry and compassion due to the fact that he did not want to hurt the feeling of the girls which he could respect, but he knew that in time he would have to choose and someone would be heartbroken. They finished the food and started to pack up their things when Houki remembered something she had forgotten to ask about the Union.

"Why is it that the Union is upgrading the defensive grid for the academy? And not some other nation?" they stopped and look at him for his his answer.

"The power generator that is currently installed into the system is a XZ-24A ion generator. It has a distinct frequency that work well with the shield that is going to be installed and with the defensive systems."

" Why did your nations flagship come with the armed transports and other craft?"

"I can't answer that for a few reasons, I hope you can understand." he look at the location where 3 mighty warships once hovered over be for walking into the building, he was silent until they had reached the classroom. Kotomi pulled him the corner and spock to him in a quiet voice.

"Are you really going to go through with this?"

"I have to, I must respect the dead. Plus I have a personal agenda to complete. Their pride must be destroyed for what they did."

"I want by my side so please be safe and come back unharmed, I support you all the way but don't make this into a personal grudge." he gave her a assuring smile and started to walk to the front of the room, if felt like a eternity passed before he reached the front, turning to face the class he saw Chifuyu at the door way, deep inside he laughed at himself on what he was about to do, but knew that it had to be done.

"CLASS!" they stopped to look at him confused at what he was doing. "I know that we have not been able to get properly acquainted with each other, but I am here not only for myself, but I stand here now for my people to challenge the countries of France, Germany, and Great Britain." The girls looked at him surprised, yet they did not take him serious. "Now representatives of those cowardly countries come and fight for pathetic honer of yours. Or stay seated and accept your inferiority."

**well I was hoping to get this uploaded before Christmas, but didn't for some reason. Whatever, well im pretty sure some of you saw that coming. But then again who knows. Then again I got some thing to do but I should get a other chapter up soon, remember if you got a question please ask if you don't ask what you think. Everything helps.**

**Senor-Luigi**


	4. First Confrontation

**I felt that chapter 3 was kinda rushed, if you agree with me that I'm right which is a good thing in a way. I means I can fix some of my mistakes. Well we got a confrontation COMING UP! what do you think? When this story came to me I was like must have battle with the girls vs the oc. The aspect had to fit in so if you got something to say please say, but in all if you have an questions or remarks please tell. Remember reviews help moral!. Now to the story**

_**Disclaimer****-**i don't own Infinite Stratos_

_First confrontation_

The girls were shocked by his remark, never did they think that someone would openly challenge them and insult them and their counties at the same time. Charlotte jumped from her seat slamming her hands down on the desk yelling furiously "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he looked at her, partially surprised by her actions but he was expecting it. "have you forgotten what happened to your Glories Fleet to the hands of our nation?" he looked at her puzzled, "did you forget who is in control here?" he stayed quiet. "You have the nerve to insult us when you are just a bunch of fucking barbarians!"

He immediately rushed at her and grabbed her by the collar infuriated by her words "you should watch what you say, your not invincible and your nation are like you, cowardly and weak"he placed his his mouth near her ear and whispered into her ear. He let her go softly and walked backed. She was stone cold, she didn't know how he knew that but it freaked her out. Looking up at him she saw a coldhearted person, one different from lunch. His reason unknown, his hate directed through her to the place of her upbringing. Something about him was familiar, yet it was just to much for her. Everyone fell silent as they could only watch as her body fell to the ground.

Cecilia was the first to react, rushing to her fallen friend she checked Charlotte's pulse noticing that she her skin was freezing she looked at Antonio "what did you do to her, shes freezing cold!" he looked at her than to the girl on the ground, she could of sworn that he smiled as he nodded his head. He grabbed something from the desk and started to walk towards them, he unraveled the blanket and placed it on Charlotte.

"She'll be fine, just get ready for the battle." he turned and walked over to Kotomi, he wasn't concerned with Charlotte and didn't care for the death stare coming from Cecilia. The two stood in the back left corner silently talking about something, it was obvious that she was concerned about something and was scared for his safety. He was assuring her that all would be fine and returned to the front of the class, looking down at her he spoke. "You will fight?"

She stood up barely containing her rage, "not only will I fight, I'm going to...KICK YOUR ASS!" he smiled and took out something from his pocket and showed it to the class. Its shape was in two cubes combine and the edges were glowing a light blue. He pointed it to Cecilia.

"This is a data core." he said as he rolled it in his hand, "this holds the complete and utter truth of that faithful day, a day hidden from the world. This are the records of every ship involved in the Coastal conflict, from the temple of shadows, to the redeemer, to the signing of the treaty." he placed it back in his pocket. He turned to face the front, "if you win its yours to keep."she stared him down wondering what was the catch to all this.

"What if you win, what will you get?" someone shouted he stopped thought a bit then turned around.

"What do I get?" he said sarcastically, looking at her for a brief second before he turned to Ichika who was troubled at the situation " honestly I didn't really want something, but since someone generously offered how about anything I want?"

"Anything you want" she replied. "fine with me."

"Good, very good." he smiled to her, she immediately regretted her words. "If I win then you will subject to my will. In simpler words you'll be my slave for a month." Cecilia gritted her teeth, his "prize" so to say was risky. She did not want to offer her body, and she didn't want him to have her first of all things to him. But what was she thinking, she was the best, a elite. She was recognized though out the world, but what about him? Antonio had a aura of importance around him, he was greater than her yet he wanted to be with the norm. Then again she didn't care at all, this boy insulted her friends and her country so he had to pay. He would not win, she would make sure of it.

"Fine! I accept your terms." she nearly yelled.

"Ugggg" Charlotte moaned as she regained woke up. The class turned their attention to her as they were worried when she had passed out suddenly. "What did I miss?" she said as she slowly tried to get to her feet.

"A challenged that was accepted" Laura spoke she hosted her up to her chair.

"what?" she was puzzled and lost she kept turning to and from Antonio and Laura, "you mean that we are going to fight him?" they nodded in response. Turning to Antonio "don't you know if woman and men were to wage war that it wouldn't even last three days?"

He turned around laughing, "hahaha...let me catch my breath...haha... oh that was good, I needed a good laugh." he looked at her gently, "That saying doesn't apply to the Union".turning to the teacher"Sensie, when can we have our match on Saturday?" he said to the older woman standing at the doorway, she was watching the entire thing and it had caused a scene that draw a number of students from the near by classes. She looked at her students then to the ones at the door/hallway.

"The field at stadium five is ready for use for thirty minutes on Friday." she said, "I believe that it will have the new system installed there." Antonio turned to face Chifuyu, who nodded in approval at the challenge.

"Everyone back to your seats!" she commanded, " Due to the installation of the new system and power generator, class will be dismissed for today. You are allowed to train and study at field 2, but under no circumstances will you interfere with the Union mechanics working on site. IS THAT CLEAR!"

"YES SIR!" the class rose from their seats and started to leave. As they were about to go three uniformed entered the class and walked toward Antonio.

"Sir! We need you to come with us, the head engineer needs to talk with you commander." A soldier about the same height spoke as he saluted to Antonio.

"Brian, what did I tell you earlier today?"he said in a calm voice.

"ummm... Not to call you by your rank when you are around your fellow classmates, commander?"

without warning, he smacked Brian in his head. "Exactly so why are you still using rank? I thought we had a understanding about what would happen and other important issues." he sighed as he shock his head, "What do you got for me?"

"Don't know, the head boss wanted to see you. I got no idea what it is about."

Walking toward the door, "alright, lead the way to the boss. We don't have all day now do we?" turning to the two officers Brian walked next to Antonio and they left the room with girls following close behind. "So my good friend what upgrades have you done so far?"

Turning to him he beamed with confidence. "well old buddy, you will be pleased to know that your personal arctic-fox-A4Z has been refitted with advance tri-tanium armor and the shield system has been upgraded to the equivalent of a devastator class-destroyer" he was quiet proud with himself for the technological feat he accomplished. "Also the maneuvering rate of the craft has been improved by .074% , it's not much but it can make a difference with the inertia dampener installed in all craft."

Antonio smiled at his friend, "that is pretty cool, but what about the FireStorm?" he looked at the door now in front of him and knocked on it.

"I'll tell you later when you are done here." he turned and left to find something to do for the time being, leaving the class waiting for Antonio to exit the room.

"Kotomi! What is the FireStorm?" turning to Laura she spoke in a soft tone.

"The FireStorm is Antonio's personal "IS" while mine is it's sister the Crescent Moon."

'Sister? Is it modeled the same way?" asked Kiyoka.

"no its similar but different"she responded.

"How so, what could they be so different from two supposed sister models?"

"While they have the same base structure and similar systems, the weapons outfitted on they are opposite of each other. The FireStorm has a scout/defender load-out while the Crescent Moon has a assault/sniper role, also the exterior is different along with the add-on allowed." they turned their heads to the door when they saw Antonio walk out of the office, Kotomi walked up to him concerned. "what happened with the head engineer?"

Looking at her, he saw that she was concerned that he was in trouble for something. Giving her a loving smile he patted her head and started to play with her beautiful platinum-blue hair, "he just told me to watch over the guys and make sure they don't slack off to much." turning to the exit of the building he held Kotomi's hand and left with Brian following behind leaving a stunned group of girls.

"Is it me or does that seem to natural?" one girl asked.

"Don't know but we surely are missing something." came a reply.

"why don't we find out then instead of doing nothing." spoke Honne. The girls turned and silently followed.

Ichika was trying to relax under a tree when he saw Antonio and Kotomi walking on the path with someone in uniform. "Hey Ichika! Want to get something to bite?"Antonio yelled as he waved at his direction. Not having anything better to do he responded

"Sure, I'll be right there." he picked himself up and caught up to them, when he finally reached him Antonio spoke.

"Ichika, this is Brian" he said pointing to the person next to him, "I have known him ever since we were kids"

He held out his hand to greet him, which he held out his and politely shook. "Nice to meet you Brian, I hope that we may get along."

"Same here Mr. Ichika, I hope that all will be peaceful."he smiled as he slightly bowed his head.

He was a little surprised by his greeting. "Hahahaha... Don't worry about it man, he the most polite and hard working man you'll ever find" he smacked him on the backed, looking back to Brian, "You were going to tell me about something related to the Firestorm?"

Smacking his fist in his hand he exclaimed, "Thats right! The modifications to your IS have been completed and it's ready to be tested." looking quite proud of himself he turned toward the practice field. "follow me guys! Your IS will be delivered there." the to students looked at the overjoyed technician then they shrugged their shoulders and followed. With the girls following close behind the group in front enjoyed the fresh air surround them, Brian keep turning around saying that someone was following them only to be dismissed as paranoid of the surrounding girls looking at them as they walked to the field. They arrival at the field surprised at the sight in front of them, the engineering crew and the IS students were in chaos. They could not be within a 25yard radius of each other and if they met they started to bicker with one another. Antonio looked around and sighed.

"So this is what he meant by keeping them in line." in his head, he walked froward and grabbed a firearm from a peacekeeper* and fired it in the air. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, "thanks for letting me use that privet." handing the gun back he yelled "i would like to see the one in charge of the students here, and I command the officer in command at center!" looking around Cecilia walked forward and looked him straight in the eye, and a sergeant came and saluted and stood at the ready. "Sargent!" the soldier jumped alittle, "Can you tell me what is going on?"

The man looked down at the young commander and swallowed, "we were moving a piece of the auto defensive cannon when one of the men tripped and caused the weapon to fire." turning to the group of engineers.

"Is that true?" the men nodded. Turning to Cecilia, "can you tell me what happened to the students?" looking at him like if he was crazy she spoke.

"What do you think sir?" he wasn't expecting that reply, he waited. "whatever happened over there that caused the cannon to fire, shot right into us when we were practicing close combat with each other."

"Was any one hurt?" he said as he peered over her shoulder to look at the girls behind her, seeing that they were mostly covered in dirt and had small buries on them them.

"What do you think! You idiot!" she was getting irritated by his questions.

Ignoring her, he turned to the sergeant, "Can you tell me what type of round was fired " he looked at the type-5 accelerator M4Z cannon, which was firmly set in place on it's tower.

"The shot was a low power shield-test." looking a little stressed he tensed his shoulders.

"I see, so no harm came to the girls, did you at lest treat them for shock?" he noticed that the sergeant before him was locking his body and was going to pass out soon. " Calm down man, calm down. I'm not angry, just relax ok?" he gave him a reassuring smile and let him relax.

Finally relaxing he continued "we tried but as you can see we've run into some difficulty." looking annoyed he turned back to Cecilia he started to explain what they were going to do.

"Look, I'm going to have the medics examine them and treat any minor wounds, if they don't want to see them then they need to go to the school nurse, is that fine with you?" she nodded and went to see tell the girls what was going on, he turned to the men and signaled them to resume their duties. Sighing he started toward Brian who had retrieved his IS, I figured that you have it now. Taking it he looked at the device and put it on his arm, it immediate reacted and it started to light up. He smiled as he looked at the technological marvel on his arm, "Ahh... its good to have this again"

Kotomi looked at him, "its your fathers legacy, if I'm correct?"

Turning to her, he gently held her hand, "No, its' our families legacy" the others looked at them as they were in there own world, they were wondering if they should bring them back to reality, but Cecelia beat them to it.

"Antonio!" he snapped out of the trance that he was in and looked at her. "Show us your IS."

"Hu?" he was confused and blankly looked at her. "you want to see my IS?"

"Thats right, so what are you waiting for?" she pointed at him, "Well come on!"

"I have no reason to." he stretched his shoulders, "we don't fight till Friday." She was pissed and deployed her IS "Blue Tears" and started to aim at him with her drones. "So you really want to fight? That wouldn't be far and your side would gain a advantage." he stopped and looked at the sky in thought, "Hum... What to do, what to do?" he was analyzing the situation, he already knew the girls' IS but they had no knowledge of his. "I got it! Find me a opponent and I'll show you the 'FireStorm' alright?" smiling at the idea he gestured for a challenger.

"Fine I'll do it, I will fight you." Houki walked up from her spot.

Looking at her, he spread his hands. "I'll honored to engage in this duel, you may decide the terms." he gave a slight bow and waited for her response.

"close combat, melee weapons only. Is that fine with you?" giving her the power to chose the terms was his big mistake and she was itching to try out her IS again.

"Fine with me." he bowed traditionally this time and activated his IS. It was strange in design and was a dark gray with blue and silver, unlike other models it slightly covered the body and a partial helmet was equipped. The wings were bulky, the ends were pointed and sharp looking will the body of the wings were smooth and curved at the top. Each wing had a 35millimeter duel pulse cannon on it, along with two dark blue crystals of unknown use (one on each wing), the wings separated in four parts reveling the small ion engines. The body looked lightly armored, crossed with the configuration of a knight and samurai. Pulling out a doubled bladed sword he face Houki who had just finished deploying her IS, griping her two swords she dashed at Antonio bringing one of her weapons down only to blocked. Not letting her recover, Antonio swung the blade as he side step her attack, connecting with her left wing. She stepped back to asses the damage to her wing only to find the damage insignificant, taking the initiative she bombarded him with a unique attacks style. He was having a hard time defending his self from her everlasting attack and had taken a good amount of damage, seeing a small opening he took his chance and slit her unprotected right leg. Stumbling from the damage received he followed up with a kick to the stomach and slashed at her mid section.

Blocking his attack she parred blows with him until the were in a lock. "Your pretty good at this Antonio." she smiled as she pushed her blades closer to his head.

Seeing that Houki would not back down and that a sizable crowd had gathered he looked back to her, "Your not bad your self, but I won't let you win." confused, Houki looked at the person in front of her fall backwards causing her to fall forward and watched herself thrown over. Quickly regaining her stance she prepared for a other attack. Both knew that they were near their breaking point and if they were to win it had to be on one quick blow. Still they exchanged blows, hoping that the other would make one small mistake and allow them to strike. The crowd from a safe distance, watch the two exchange blows.

"The commander might not win this one."

"I don't know its pretty close, but that girl seems to be losing steam." a other replied.

"Naa... look how he's blocking every attack." came a reply

"True... but he isn't counter attacking and has taken significant damage" the crown mumbled among themselves. Houki continued her relentless attack in the hope that Antonio would succumb and break, bringing both swords down for a duel strike they were met with the doubled-bladed weapon. Neither left or gave ground, but stayed in the deadlock. The crowd waited to see who would give and deliver the final blow, yet only Brian noticed and knew the outcome of this skirmish. Changing stances Antonio held the blades back and slapped Houki. Everyone was silent, no one moved.

"he slapped her."

"oh god. What in the world"

"this isn't happening right?"

"Shes going to kill him."

"I understand the situation." they turned to face Brian, "Antonio knows that if this continues on, he will lose." they gasped in amazement. "he is provoking her in a hope that Houki will mess up but I don't he got the right reaction." looking at Houki, she was infuriated with a killer intent that made everyone cower in fear. Turning to Antonio, they saw a smile on his face as she charged at him. Her attacks no longer hit their marks and despite the shear power, Houki continued to miss. Finding his opportunity,he unleashed his attack. Dust flew everywhere, preventing them from determining the winner.

Finally the dust settled leaving the crowd in shock. "Its a tie!" Ichika was baffled. Looking at both combatants, one would though Houki should of won due to her blade across Antonio's neck. But with closer examination Antonio's blade was right next to her stomach, a fatal blow if he were to cut her stomach open. Removing their blade swiftly but carefully they stepped back and bowed. Deactivating their IS they walked forward, Antonio stretched out his hand.

"You did well. Could of bet me too!" taking his hand she shook it.

"Should of won. But ended in a draw." squeezing his hand she smiled, still pissed about being slapped, "next time i'll get you."

finally letting go of his hand, "I'll be waiting for your challenge." he watched her walk with Ichika until she felt the area. Brian had walked up next to him.

"what now? Are you going to do something?" curious he looked up at the clouds which turned orange due to the setting sun.

Turning to his friend he placed his hand on his shoulder. "No, not me, but I have something for you to do."

Cecilia, Charlotte, and Laura looked at each other, all thinking the same thing "this wasn't going to be easy" conversing among themselves they didn't notice the young engineer walk into room.

"Excuse me." they stopped and turned towards him, feeling uncomfortable she struggled to continue. "if you want some help, I can update your IS and give you hints on Antonio's fighting style?" looking among themselves the silently agreed and surrounded the boy...

**Finally i'm done with this chapter, so what do you think. So Brian is helping the Girls, going to update their tech, so come up with some ideas it might show up. Well I should have a other chapter before the end of my brake coming up(in 11 days) so I am sorry for the wait. As always plz review, the help moral.**

**Senor-Luigi**

**P.S. Of your going to anime Matsuri you might see me :)**


End file.
